


Pumpkin Carving

by cutebutpsyco



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Supremefamily, Tumblr Prompt, all the teens are friends, and i had to use it, i just found that a jack o'lantern exists in marvel universe, i know nothing about the comics, ironstrange advent calendar, strange family, with Harley as well because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: “So, after that you perform a spell on a pumpkin what happened? It attacked Wong because he was eating a soup made of its siblings? Please, tell me you took a picture.”“It would be on Instagram if that happened,” Peter answered, a shy smile cracking through his worried expression now that it was clear that Tony didn't make a great deal out of it. “No… It just… Walked out from the Sanctum and now there’s a sentient and friendly pumpkin around Greenwich Village.”





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been inspired by one of the Ironstrange advent calendar's prompts on Tumblr, and I posted it first on my Tumblr.   
> Before writing this, I had no idea that Jack O'Lantern is one of Spider-Man's villains, but when I discovered this I decided to include -- a perfect OOC version of -- him in my fic, because of reasons. I've never read the comics so, please, don't @ me for his characterization. This is not mean to be a serious fic, and I just borrowed a character from the comics. 
> 
> Not beta-ed, and nothing belongs to me, the title is just another proof of my immense fantasy (lol).

The point was, Stephen couldn’t refuse a damn thing to the kid. He didn’t even know why, by now, maybe it was because of his stupid puppy eyes, perhaps because please him was so easy that Stephen didn’t have the heart to refuse him a thing, maybe because he grew to care about him during their stay in the Soul Dimension, he didn’t know.   
What he knew, though, was that he wasn’t going to listen to him and Harley, ever again. 

The point was, the youngest of his boyfriend’s kids -- _don’t deny it, Tony, you adopted both of them by now_ \-- seemed really interested in the Mystical Arts, and Stephen had always been the kind of person to encourage academic interests. Which was the reason why most of the times Harley was with Stephen in the library. Sometimes, Peter joined them too, and that kind of familiarly grew easily on Stephen. Especially when Tony arrived at the Sanctum as well and then the four of them just portalled in the Tower. 

But he usually didn’t shove the two teenagers through the portal as he did that night. The point was that Wong wanted to bring a bit of Halloween spirit in Kamar-Taj and considering that it wasn’t a Nepalese festivity he stated that the pumpkins should have been enough. That brought Harley at the realization that Tony loved Halloween, and they should totally carve pumpkins. Which was perfectly fine with Stephen, as far as he wasn’t involved.   
But the teens decided to find a spell to help the Supreme Sorcerer to take part in this family ritual, and they succeed, in part.   
Because neither of them spoke Latin. 

“Babe!” Tony said the moment he saw the glowing portal opening in the middle of his workshop. Then, his whiskey brown eyes ran from his boyfriend’s face to the two kids he was with. “What did they do?” 

“Why do you always think we did something, Tones?” Harley asked, and despite being mad with them, Stephen couldn’t help a smile. Harley reminded to him of a younger version of Strange himself. 

“Because I’m looking at Stephen’s face right now. So, what happened?” 

“Nothing Mr Stark we just…”

“They forced me into giving life to a sentient pumpkin,” Stephen said, and he glanced at Tony when he heard that he was starting to laugh.

“Forced you, doc?” Harley asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Since when ‘Hey this spell seems super cool because the pumpkin will stay lighted until you break it’ is forcing?”

The kid definitely spent too much time in Tony’s company, that was for sure. He huffed and seated on one of the chairs in the workshop, his attention fully back on his mobile phone while Peter was trying to find a way to apologize, and Tony tried not to laugh his ass off. 

“So, after that you perform a spell on a pumpkin what happened? It attacked Wong because he was eating a soup made of its siblings? Please, tell me you took a picture.” 

“It would be on Instagram if that happened,” Peter answered, a shy smile cracking through his worried expression now that it was clear that Tony didn't make a great deal out of it. “No… It just… Walked out from the Sanctum and now there’s a sentient and friendly pumpkin around Greenwich Village.”

“And this is Shuri’s text,” Harley interrupted his friend. “She’s at the Compound, and we really have to go because our princess friend is waiting for us.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Of course, he forgot that T’Challa and Shuri were throwing a Halloween party in Wakanda and pretty much everyone who was under twenty-five had been invited. And Stephen didn’t expect for Tony to forbid them to go so, yeah, he and his boyfriend were going to spend Halloween night hunting a sentient pumpkin, along with a very perceptive Cloak, very likely. That was his life now, not that Stephen was complaining. 

\--

Not so surprisingly, the spell was stronger than Stephen guessed, and the carved vegetable was probably smart enough to hide in plenty sight because they walked around the Greenwich Village for almost two hours and there was no clarity of where it could have gone. 

“You’re free not to believe me, but when the kids told me they were going in Wakanda for a party, I pictured a very different night,” Tony said, after they decided that Central Park was a place as good as others to start their search for the missing pumpkin. “And Jack O’Lantern was not invited.”

Yeah, thank you so much, not that he was having fun. And he was also half sure that, if Wong would have known about it, nobody could save him from a lecture on how to read the side effects of the spells, before practising them. It wasn’t the first time something like that happened either, so it wasn’t like he could completely impute that incident on Peter and Harley. 

“You can go home if you want,” Stephen said, even if he really hoped for his boyfriend to stay with him. Strange knew better and by now was sure that the moment they would have stopped the pumpkin he was going to study the spell and try to understand if it was the same used on the Cloak. “It looks like this will take long enough.”

Tony shook his head. “No shit, babe! I want to see you play the fairy godmother and turn the carriage back. Let’s just hope it won’t disappoint any Cinderella.” 

He smirked at him, and Stephen couldn’t help but smile back at his boyfriend. At least, they would have a night just for the two of them, even if it wasn’t what they both had hope for. 

It took them almost four hours to find the pumpkin. A group of children had found it before, and the vegetable didn’t look pleased at all when it saw Stephen. The pumpkin tried to run away from its creator the moment it saw the Sorcerer, and that was the instant when things started to go down extensively. 

The thing kind of evolved, or went shopping, considering that was wearing a suit, and from where its hands were supposed to be it could shoot fireballs. It also used as a shield the kids, knowing that neither of the heroes was going to attack it if innocents' lives were at risk. 

“Great, next time try not to give them magic, honey!” Tony yelled, tapping the Arc Reactor and shooting at the thing the exact moment Stephen opened a couple of portals under the kids’ feet and portalled them in a safe place. 

The pumpkin should have understood that Stephen was the one who could bring it back to his vegetable form because it was attacking only the sorcerer, which was a huge problem because it forced Stephen to defend himself instead of practising the counterspell. “I’ll try to remember that, now, if you keep it occupied…”

The next blast hit the thing's head even if wasn’t apparently enough to stop the creature, though the thing started to pay attention to Tony what was necessary to Stephen and the Cloak to block it. With a fast movement of his hands, he turned the thing back into the innocuous carved pumpkin which had been before. 

By now, though, every person in the park seemed to have been attracted by the noises and the fires, and they probably thought it was a play or something because the crowd was cheer at them and a girl dressed as the Black Widow, and definitely the less shy in her Avenger-dressed friends, approached them. 

“Wow, guys! That was a thing, and your costumes!” Her eyes were shining, and when she focused them on Tony, they grew even bigger. “Oh my… Dude, is that the latest Ironman’s suit? And the Cloak, it moved!”

At that, Cloak itself decided to make the girl’s point even clearer and waved at her. And Stephen knew that his boyfriend’s beautiful mind was working. Somehow, the sorcerer didn’t like that idea, right now. But then Tony removed his helmet, and the girl, her friends and whoever was close enough to see his face recognized him as Tony Stark. 

“Ok, guys, y’all are invited at the Stark Tower for having the greatest Avengers Halloween Party ever!” Stephen’s smile was soft, once his boyfriend retrieved his suit and took the doctor’s hand. “Don’t you mind, Steph, do you?”

Stephen shook his head. Tony always liked to throw parties whenever he could, and Stephen was happy in knowing that the alcohol wasn’t any more the main attraction in those parties. He wanted to spend some time alone with Tony, but he didn’t really mind to postpone it. 

\--

The day after, when Friday alerted them that Shuri, Harley, Peter, MJ and Ned arrived in the lobby, Stephen looked at his boyfriend still asleep at his side, a small and secret smile painted on his lips. 

“We should wake up,” He whispered in Tony’s ear. 

“Hmm.”

“You know that they’ll enter there…”

“Hey, guys!” MJ called, while from the kitchen came sounds of dishes and cutlery. “You’d better get dress because if you don’t show up in five minutes, Harley and I will finish Tony’s Italian coffee.” 

That was enough for Tony to wake up completely. “I hate her,” he muttered, even if he was clearly joking. “Why have we approve our son dating her?”

“Maybe because May will kill you if you try to tell Peter he can’t date someone he likes,” Stephen replied, and he had to force himself to get out of the bed. He wasn’t tired, it was just that he didn’t plan to leave the bed at least that day.   
In the end, he decided it was useless to wait longer and walked out of Tony’s bedroom. 

“How was your party?” Stephen asked, looking at the teenagers. 

“Super cool, Mr Doctor!” Peter said, and he couldn’t actually stay still on the chair. They all looked pretty on a sugar height, but it was probably because of the different time zones and the fact that they presumably just had some coffees before leaving Wakanda.

“And yours?” Shuri’s tone was smug to pair her smile. 

“Oh, we chased Jack O’Lantern all night long,” Tony answered. “And then we discovered that you can’t give a moral compass to a conscious pumpkin, so we had to fight it. Oh, we also invited a lot of people there and had a party until ass-o’clock in the morning.”

“Ok, Tony, whatever you say, we just asked to see Steph blushing,” Harley replied, though the sorcerer was sure the kid was disappointed by the fact that he didn’t blush at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and feel free to bother me with your messages, asks and whatever you want on my [Tumblr](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/).   
> I've also opened an [Ironstrange side blog](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/), if you want to see those beautiful boys without the interrumption of my other posts.


End file.
